Namikaze Kiryu
'Character First Name:' ((Character first name here)) 'Character Last Name:' ((Character last name here)) 'IMVU Username:' (( IMVU user name goes here.)) 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' (( Character age here. Typically for Genin, they will be the age of 12. )) 'Date of Birth:' (( Date of Birth goes here, make sure to list MM/DD/YY then AN which stands for After Naruto. )) ((The present year is 200AN)) ((Take the present year and subtract your age from it to get your birth year) 'Gender:' ((Male or female )) 'Ethnicity:' ((Amegakurian ect )) 'Height:' ((The average height for a 12 year old is 4'10")) 'Weight:' ((Average weight for a 12 year old is 90lbs)) 'Blood Type:' ((A, B, AB, B, etc etc...)) 'Occupation:' (( Civilian or Ninja )) 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' (Village) 'Relationship Status:' ((Most likely "Single" for new joining Academy Students.)) 'Personality:' (( At least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed rp.)) 'Behaviour:' 'Nindo: (optional)' ((What does your character say? Their Ninja way?)) 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' ((Your Clan or Family and information about them,.)) 'Ninja Class: ' ((Academy student, genin, chuunin, etc etc...)) 'Element One:' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed. 'Weaknesses:' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina (Chakra amount), Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed)) 'Chakra color:' (( Green, blue, yellow, etc, etc...)) 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' ((Your village ect.)) 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' ((Your background information)) ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ''((Only Kage's will fill this part out.)) ''